1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to single use, disposable containers for tattoo ink and more particularly, to single use, disposable containers for tattoo ink having interlock structure which stabilizes the containers to reduce accidental tipping and permits the tattoo artist to organize the containers on their work surface in whatever manner that suits their creative process.
2. Description of Prior Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
It is well known that the use of ink from the same container for multiple tattoo clients can result in the transfer of disease, even if the instruments used are properly sterilized. However, small amounts of ink of various colors may be required for a particular client and discarding containers partially filled with ink after each client is wasteful and expensive. As a result, I have developed a unique and inexpensive disposable ink container intended for single use only has been developed to eliminate the possibility of cross-contamination and at the same time reduce the costs involved in having fresh ink available for each client. That container is the subject of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/588,354, filed Aug. 17, 2012, entitled “Disposable Tattoo Ink Container” which is incorporated herein by reference.
Those single use containers have been designed to be travel safe and durable. They include an adhesive layer on the bottom of the container which allows the containers to adhere to a surface in the tattoo booth such that the containers cannot be accidently knocked over or moved out of position as the tattoo artist is working, while at the same time allowing the tattoo artist to have both hands free to create the tattoo. The containers have a plastic cap which fits snuggly on the container body to prevent the tattoo ink from being spilled or contaminated by the environment during transport and handling. The containers are also provided with structure which facilitates removal of the cap.
However, those containers cannot be easily moved around once the adhesive layer has adhered to the work surface. They do not have the ability to connect with other similar containers to form an assembly in which the containers can be organized in many different configurations on the artist's work surface. Those containers cannot be connected together to achieve additional stability to prevent being accidentally tipped over. Further, they cannot be moved as a unit relative to the work surface as if situated on a tray.
Accordingly, I have invented an improved form of the single use, disposable tattoo contained which has the ability to connect with other similar containers to form an assembly in which the containers can be organized on the work surface in different configurations, in which the containers and be taken apart and reassembled in different configurations, which provides a high degree of stability without the use of adhesive, and which be moved as a unit relative to the work surface as if the containers were situated on a tray.